Psycho - Black Fire (Re-mastered)
by carbonphantom
Summary: - You took my sister's life, now I'm going to take yours -


"Hey Obsidia!" my friend hollered from a distance as he waved for me to come over. I start to walk over to him, when he turns around and starts walking towards the swings at the park, climbing the poles and standing on top of the large metal frame.

"What did you call me over for Darius?" I asked, as he smiles horn to horn.

"I finally found something I can do that you can," he teased, as I huffed and began to climb the metal swing. I managed to climb to the top, only to slip and fall to the ground. "Not as easy as you think," he says, as I right myself. I notice his tail blade, it was more of a sickle than a blade.

"If it's so easy, take that sickle-for-a-tail blade off the swing," I said as he huffed in annoyance, taking his blade off the bars, and almost immediately loosing balance. He quickly stuck it back around the frame, and got his balance back.

"Shut up," he yelled jokingly as he jumped down and walked over to a sparring ring. "Let's settle this with a spar," he suggested, as I laughed insultingly.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I teased, as he scowled me. I walked over to the side opposite of him in the ring, and got into my stance. I was far superior at sparring, and was well trained. Darius on the other hand, was untrained, clumsy, and predictable.

"Ready, set, go!" I yell, as he lunges towards me, I jump out of the way, turning and flinging stones at his pressure points. He starts yelling and jumping around, making many futile attempts at avoiding my stones. He turned and let off a torrent of flames. I sat as I quickly felt my body temperature rise. Darius was also very gullible. While surrounded and completely shrouded by the flames, I fell to the ground.

"Dude are you ok!" he said, as he ran over and looked over me, I sat curled up in a ball. I fake a cry and moan a bit before unrolling myself and charging Darius, sending him flying outside the ring.

"Ow, you little fuck," he said, as he rolled around on the ground, clutching his arm. I walked over to my stuff and grabbed a red crystal, tossing it to him.

"I can't believe you have fallen for that three times now," I said as Darius got up, having smashed the crystal. I laughed and started walking towards park square.

"I fall for it because you're not supposed to fake an injury!" he yelled in annoyance. As he caught up with me, and his breath at that, I heard him start to complain more and cut him off.

"You know the dance next week?" I asked as he gave me a look of the utmost annoyance.

"Uh, yeah, why?" he asked as I sat down at the bench, he sat down at one across from me.

"I'm thinking of taking Nearia," I said as he laughed and looked me in the eyes. I was about it get up and knock him out when I saw Nearia walk by. I waved as he stared at me, then her, and laughed. She threw me a confused face as she continued walking.

"Don't make me laugh," he said as he slapped his knee exaggeratedly.

"I don't see you asking anybody out either," I said back, as he sat up strait and put on his best noble face.

"I was actually thinking about asking out your smoke'n hot sister," he said as I gagged.

"Why don't we just go back to listening to you complain," I said as I got up and walked away. He followed me and gave me a confused look. "She is my identical twin, kinda weird," I said as I continued walking.

"Ok, I'll give you that," he started, "but she is kinda-"

"STOP!" I screamed as he began laughing, I heard him turn around and start to walk away. He laid down on the fountain rail and looked over at me.

"This is actually pretty comfy," he said as I just looked at him.

"Is it really?"

"No, not really."

"I have to go meet up with my friends," Darius said, as he got up and walked away from the park. I looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting rather dark, and became a bit worried. Dinner surely was ready by now, and Sheara and mother were most certainly waiting.

"Obsidia?" I heard a very timid and quite voice behind me, as I turned around to see Nearia standing there. She was a beautiful white wolf, purple eyes, teeth as white as white can get. Her beast feature though, was something unique to her, and those were her wings.

"Oh hey Nearia," I stuttered, as she smiled and walked up to me. I smiled back as she sat down in front of me.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?" she asked, as I looked around to make sure that no-one was around.

"I should, but Darius is kind of an idiot, and I was thinking about something," I said, telling myself repeatedly inside my head that I could do it. I looked at her as she smiled.

"Thinking of what?" she asked, as I felt my face grow warm, the blush I had formed surely showing through my scales.

"Well, you," I said, as she cocked her head to the side in confusion, giving me a curious look. "I – no – no – not in tha…" I stopped and sighed as I looked down at the ground. I tried to avoid eye contact but she just rolled herself over and looked up at me.

"Explain," she said in a kind and friendly way, she always knew that I had trouble when it came to getting a thought across.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the dance," I mumbled, as she smiled, having heard what I asked. She got up and lifted my head up, before wrapping her arms and wings around me.

"I would love to," she said, as she released me from her hug, she smiled and started pushing me away, "get home, before your grounded from the dance," she giggled, as she started running towards her house, a bounce in her step.

I made haste in getting back to my house, sparring no ounce of energy. I nearly passed out when I got to the door. I walked in and shut the door, gasping for air as I walked into the dining room.

"Bout fucking time you come home," my mom yelled at me, Sheara sitting next to her, a smug grin on her face. I explained myself to her, she accepted it, and forgave me, this time.

"So, you were late because it took you all day to finally get the balls to ask out a girl," Sheara teased as my mother choked on her food, slapping Sheara. I laughed at her and she just scowled me.

"Oh, and Darius," I said, as Sheara huffed, before I had the chance to finish, "he said you're pretty hot," I said, laughing at the fact that he used the word 'hot' to describe her, she was hardly so. "He wants to ask you out."

"Oh good god," she said, as she spit out her food, making a fake gagging noise as my mother laughed a little.

"I'd start practicing a nice way to turn him down," I said, as my mother scowled me for the comment. I continued eating, getting up after I was done and walking to my room. Sheara fallowed me as I walked in. She had her mask on now, she wore it all the time, except when she was eating. She wears it because she is a complete introvert at school and it's just become habit for her, she looked good in it.

"You already done with your homework?" she asked, as I turned around and nodded. "Could you help me with mine?" she asked, as I walked over to the desk. History, I hated it, we had the same classes though, so we always could help each other on stuff we didn't know, or didn't like at that.

We were easily up for a few more hours after she finished her homework, long enough to make our mother come up and yell at us to go to be.

"Night mom," we said as she walked out the room. Me and Sheara exchanged goodnights as I quickly drifted to sleep.

 **Bam, you just got re-mastered. The old version was just so garbage grammar wise, that I questioned how I had even let myself post it. This is the new re-master, the original will be kept up, for the purpose of being able to read the original, but it will not be continued. I hope you enjoy this and wish you to leave an honest rating, thanks and have a good day, or night. It's 1:32 a.m. right now…**


End file.
